


Ianto's Sick Day

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is sick and Tosh takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> An: For joidianne4eva who wanted some Tosh and Ianto fic.

Ianto woke up in his bed and instantly knew something was wrong; his throat was sore and his nose was running. He tried to sit up, but the room spun so he laid back down. Even though he was covered with a blanket he still felt cold so he curled himself around Jack, who was laying next to him.

'Feeling frisky?' Jack asked as Ianto clung to him.

'Always but I think I'm sick,' Ianto croaked out.

Jack turned around and rested his palm on Ianto's forehead. Even though Ianto was sick he still revealed in Jack's touch. He had seen those hands do a variety of things, from killing aliens to cleaning his gun to many erotic things, but Ianto still marvelled at how gentle Jack could be. 

'You're cold and clammy,' Jack said.

'Any spots?' Ianto asked. 

'No spots. Looks like a perfectly normal human flu.'

Ianto laid back and closed his eyes. 'Thank god.'

He still remembered the last time he had had an alien flu that caused pink and purple spots on his skin. Gwen had been jealous because she thought Ianto's spots were much more pretty than her own green and blue spots. His would have preferred those spots; he had a shirt that would have matched them perfectly. 

'Want some breakfast?' Jack asked. The springs squeaked as he got up off the bed. The room was small and the bed took up most of the room. Ianto preferred it to the bed Jack had under The Hub; it was much too small for two grown men.

'Nope. I doubt I'll be able to keep anything down.' He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes just in time to see a naked Jack walked to the bathroom. As he moved, Ianto admired his tan skin and toned muscles.

He would never admit it, but he enjoyed watching Jack move around in his nakedness. He was much more comfortable in his body than Ianto would ever be. Ianto thought his stomach was too soft and doughy, but Jack loved to lick and kiss it.

Ianto reached over and grabbed Jack's pillow. It was lumpy and covered with a white cotton pillow case. It was still warm from Jack's body heat. He held it close and breathed deeply Jack's cool scent. It reminded Ianto of trips to the seaside; something clean and soothing. It defiantly soothed his stomach.

After several minutes Jack came out of the bathroom. Ianto was a little disappointed that Jack was fully dressed in a light blue shirt, red brasses and Ianto's dark trousers. Even though Ianto knew he was in no shape to have sex, he still hoped that he could cuddle with Jack, but if Jack was dressed that meant he was going to The Hub. Jack only wore clothes when he had to.

'Something wrong?' Ianto asked.

'I don't think so. I just saw a weevil outside your bathroom window.'

'Ah. You should take care of that. Ms. Miller next door already thinks I'm strange and the last thing I need is for her to think it's my pet.'

Jack walked over to Ianto and planted a kiss on his forehead. 'I'll be back soon.' 

After Jack left, Ianto picked his IPod and passed the time by listening to music. It was defiantly a Police kind of day.

After an hour he heard the door to his flat open and Tosh walked into his room. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Jack, but he tried not to show it.

'Not feeling good huh?' Tosh asked as she stood in his doorway. 

'Yeah. Looks like I caught a bug. Where's Jack?'

'At The Hub. It's weevil mating season and he's rounding them up.'

'Ah, I see.'

Tosh ran her fingers through her hair and suddenly looked nervous.

'Is something wrong?'

'No... It's just... I thought I'd come over and see if you needed anything.'

'Thank you. Could you make me some toast?'

'Of course. Be right back.'

Tosh left and Ianto sat up. The room spun, but not as badly as before.

After several minutes, Tosh came back with a plate of toast and sat it on Ianto's lap. Ianto nibbled at it and the dry, rough texture slightly pleasant.

Tosh pulled up a chair and sat next to Ianto's bed.

'Thank you,' Ianto said.

'Don't mention it. Making toast was the least I could do.'

'Not just the toast, but thank you for coming over and checking on me.'

Tosh looked down and smiled. 'It was nothing, you always take care of us. I thought I would return the favour.'

Ianto just smiled. It was nice to know that someone other than Jack cared. If it had been Owen he probably would have called Ianto Tea Boy and told him to get out of bed; For a doctor, Owen had a horrible bedside manner.

Maybe it was the act of sitting up, but Ianto felt tired. He yawned.

'Are you tried? Maybe you should take a nap.'

'Yeah. Will you stay until Jack gets back?'

'Of course.' 

Ianto put his toast filled plate on the small table by his bed and laid down. As he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

Ianto dreamed of brightly coloured shapes and a beautiful voice filled his dreams with a song in a language he didn't understand. 

Ianto woke up to find Tosh still sitting in the chair by his bed. She seemed to be absorbed in one of Ianto old paperbacks.

She looked up and looked at Ianto. 'You're awake.'

'Yeah. I had the strangest dream.'

'What about?' Tosh asked as she set her book on her lap.

'A song that I didn't understand.'

'Oh. That might have been my fault. While you slept I sang a song that my Grandmother used to sing when I was sick. It is an old Japanese song about a bear lost in the woods.' 

Ianto's eyes went wide. 'Really? You have a wonderful voice. Could you sing it again?'

'Of course.' Tosh begin to sing and Ianto laid back letting the words wash over him. 

Once she finished her song, Ianto had a question on his mind. 'Would you like to watch t.v. with me?'

'Of course,' Tosh said with a grin.

Ianto picked up a remote and pushed a button. The large wooden chest against the far wall made a whirring sound and his t.v. rose from the top.

Later that night, Ianto and Tosh were laying next to each other in Ianto's bed. She had kicked her shoes off and a big bowl of buttery popcorn sat on her lap. They were watching Star Trek.

Ianto turned and said, 'We should so this again.'

'Yeah. Maybe we could go the cinema.'

'Sounds great.'

Ianto settled back against his pillows and was already thinking about going to the cinema with Tosh.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad.


End file.
